


消息未读

by Breddymendy



Category: Breddy, TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, twoset - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform, 双琴侠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breddymendy/pseuds/Breddymendy
Summary: -等待回复的焦急小陈和漫不经心的叛逆阿尧-等消息全过程完全夹带私货-不知道有没有人和我一样:<
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Breddy Wonderland





	消息未读

-  
陈韦丞觉得自己干了件天大的蠢事。

他盯着满屏的绿色框框，烦躁的大拇指疯狂刷着手机屏幕，怎么刷都刷不出新的消息。Fuck。他伸手用力的抓了一把早就乱成狗窝的头发。我会不会话太多了？想到这里，他干脆把手机设成飞行模式，一把丢到宿舍床上。

可怜的手机在空中翻了个跟斗，完美的在白色被单上着陆，一路畅顺的着滑向床与墙的交接处，眼看就要掉到夹缝里。陈韦丞已经可以预见自己趴在地上用扫帚将手机从床底里撩出来的场景。扫帚一扬，扫出来的肯定是大把灰尘和头发，还有些他至今都不知道是如何形成的白色绒毛，甚至有可能会惊动他永远都不想知道家在哪的那窝蟑螂。

“Fricking hell--“ 

他飞扑到床上，一把摁住手机，长吁了一口气。摸到手机的那一刻，他又像着了魔一样解除了飞行模式，心想着肯定会有很多信息弹出来，虽然他也知道这来来回回前后不过50秒。

没有。一条都没有。对话框里还是只有他1分钟前发出去的十几条信息。他又忍不住重新读了一遍自己发的内容，发现好些地方好像表达的并不是他想要说的。那几个精心挑选的emoji好像会全部都用错了。想撤回，妈的撤不了。“Ughhhhhhhh”他像小孩子使性子似的狠狠跺了一下脚，突然意识到楼下的金发壮汉不是好惹的，又像蔫了的花倒在床上。

过了十几秒，又举起手机盯着看，噼里啪啦的打出几句，想要尽力解释。对方还是毫无反应，信息也未显示已读。陈韦丞觉得自己在自说自话，有点尴尬，连打了一大串哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，啪的一下发过去。之后又开始懊恼。怎么越发越多！肯定更嫌我烦了。陈韦丞哀嚎了一声，把被子蒙上脑袋，逼着自己不去看那该死的手机。

被子里的空气闷闷的，隐约有点他的味道。陈韦丞像上瘾了似的用力捕捉那丝甚至可以称得上不存在的气味，突然觉得自己像条贪念主人的狗。Ding，被子外的手机响了，他一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，一看，是妈妈。

Mom 20:36：韦丞，这周回来吃饭吧。  
Mom 20:37：顺便见见这个女生。  
Mom 20:37：「图片」

陈韦丞瞄了一眼图片里那个女生。亚裔，黑发，黑色方框眼镜。他想起了他，那些像话唠一样的信息，还有最后那串哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。他还是没有回他消息。

Eddy 20:41: 不了妈妈，这周要练琴，下周要audition

下周没有audition，但这是为数不多让他妈妈闭嘴的理由。他又顺手点开他们的对话框，盯着只有绿色的框框的屏幕。一定是他在练琴，没空看手机。陈韦丞安慰自己道。我也该练琴了。他从床上站来，走到琴盒边，打开，看了一眼床上的毫无动静手机，又合上。

操。

-  
杨博尧正在吃火锅。

没错，他正在背着自己最好的哥们在外面吃海底捞。话说这海底捞真的绝，真不愧是世界连锁，就是有点小贵。然后他开始担心起来，这浑身火锅味就是围着布里斯班走上三圈都不会散的，更何况宿舍里那人鼻子灵敏的像条狗。确切来说像条大金毛，温柔的大金毛。他一边在脑子里修正道，一边快乐地夹起一片羊肉往锅里涮。

至于杨博尧为什么不叫上陈韦丞，桌上的人也和我们一样好奇。“黏太久了需要空间？”饭桌对面的韩国人眯着眼笑嘻嘻的问。杨博尧把羊肉塞到嘴里嚼着，摇摇头。另一个女生问道：“他要减肥？他不肥啊。”杨博尧把羊肉吞进肚子，又摇了摇头：“他这周要练琴，下周要audition。”桌上的人点了点头，也没再说什么。

他们把手机装在一个盘子里放在中央。“饭桌上就要专心吃饭！和你们的男女朋友都说好，不然怪你们不回消息。”韩国人朝着杨博尧眨眨眼，杨博尧回了一个死鱼眼，引得好友们哈哈大笑。

杨博尧只是叛逆了一点，心里藏着三个有趣的愿望。他觉得背着陈韦丞吃一顿火锅很有趣。他觉得错过一次陈韦丞的信息很有趣。他觉得偶尔和陈韦丞展开一次争吵很有趣。虽然第三个愿望始终没有达成，毕竟每次看到那双狗狗眼，气全他妈的都消了。

他看了一眼盘中的手机，屏幕朝下，被好友们形形色色的手机壳压在最下面。很好，看来第二个愿望也可以实现了。杨博尧想到这里激动的浑身燥热，举起啤酒灌满了一喉咙。桌上的人也跟着起哄，火锅饭局非常热闹。杨博尧的罪恶感在欢声笑语中神奇的消失了。

晚饭过后，他站在门口看着韩国朋友把喝的摇摇晃晃的好友们塞进Uber。那人上车前指了指杨博尧手里的手机：“你还是看看吧，万一错过什么重要信息就不好了。他下周其实没有audition吧？”杨博尧盯着朋友的脸看了一会，打了个哈哈：“行行行，快走吧你。”韩国人叹了口气，关上了车门。

杨博尧打算走回去。这样他的火锅味可以散去一点，但仔细想想这其实也可以成为他第三个愿望的导火索。和Eddy争吵这件事情，是需要很多准备和决心的。让他发现好朋友背着他吃火锅似乎是一条不错的选择。

他对着无人的街道笑了笑，漫不经心的掏出手机，猛的被满屏的未读消息吓了一跳。认真的读了一下，才知道什么叫做瞳孔地震，也没有来得及去回那些信息。

“Holy shit！”

杨博尧开始往宿舍跑。他才不管刚吃饱饭剧烈运动会搞到肚子痛。妈的杨博尧，你个自大的家伙。他边跑边咒骂着，又觉得这风应该可以把他身上的火锅味吹散一点，他便跑的更快了一些。

去他妈的三个愿望。

  
——  
Eddy 20:26: Broooooo  
Eddy 20:26：什么时候回来？👀  
Eddy 20:27：今天乐团排练有人迟到被指挥骂了，还好我去的早嘻嘻嘻  
Eddy 20:27：吃饭没有啊，我一个人今晚吃了学校饭堂:(  
Eddy 20:27：我觉得我有些话想和你说。  
Eddy 20:28：想当面讲又觉得不好意思lol  
Eddy 20:29: 我觉得其实我…  
Eddy 20:29: 我觉得我可能是bi 😳  
Eddy 20:29: 啊啊啊我也不清楚啦！我最近都在想这个，烦死了！！！  
Eddy 20:30: Fuck不管了  
Eddy 20:30: I think I love you

Eddy 20:33: 我没有在开玩笑…  
Eddy 20:34: 我认真的Brett  
Eddy 20:34: 所以说我觉得我应该真的是bi🙈  
Eddy 20:34: B for Brett还是B for bi哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

Fin.


End file.
